


Three Wishes (Be Mine)

by vminthough



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Adorable Park Jimin (BTS), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Historical, Jimin is the sweetest genie, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Confident Gay, M/M, Magic, Park Jimin is a Brat (BTS), Short & Sweet, Soft feelings, Soulmates, its really sweet i promise, just a lot of fluff, of course they are soulmates its vmin we are talking about, taehyung is bold and outright, taehyung wants more kisses, vmin are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminthough/pseuds/vminthough
Summary: au where genie!jimin offers taehyung three wishes only for taehyung to keep asking for more kisses."don't you want to pay off your student loans or something?" jimin says, hovering a little over taehyung, scratching his head."no, i want another kiss." taehyung huffs out.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Three Wishes (Be Mine)

"Don't you want to pay off your student loans or something?" Jimin says, hovering a little over Taehyung, scratching his head.

He looked around the mess that was this human’s room. He was glad to be levitating in the air, he was not sure where he would have stood or sat if he had been a mortal. The master bed took most of the space in the room, the maroon coloured bed sheets painted with golden paisley’s and ruby coloured drapes adorning the four sides of it. The little of the wood floor that was not covered in rugs the colour of autumnal orange and brown, was made of ash and drawn with hexagons. And every bit of the room was littered with paintbrushes, water pitchers of various shapes and sizes and canvases. 

“No, I want another kiss," Taehyung huffs out. Re-adjusting himself in the only chair in the room, a canvas to his right hand that he’d moved for Jimin’s first and second kiss. The mid-morning sunlight from the full-length windows to his left casting a warm glow to his golden skin. 

Jimin has never had to deal with such an issue before. Usually, they're all for fame, fortune, or a lover. It never involved Jimin himself and he was more than happy to just do his job and leave. Except, the boy in front of him has his arms crossed over his chest, a grin on his face and the taste of Jimin's lips twice over.

"Are you, like, _sure_?" Jimin asks.

"As sure as can be, come here now," Taehyung says, lifting his chin to the air and pouting to be kissed.

Jimin hovers a little closer, heart racing. He’s going to make this boy's life a living hell if he gets back to his world and learns he's fired for violating some sort of genie law. Jimin cursed himself for always daydreaming in genie requirement classes.

‘Dear heaven, please don't do any magical shit on the third kiss’, Jimin prayed. Knowing full well how magic interacted with him. His mother said he attracted chaos in the same way pollen attracts a bee. Looking at the boy in front of him, in his loose brown trousers and only a cream coloured vest on, messy black hair and even messier room: Jimin agreed with his mother.

Forgetting the boy could hear him, Jimin looked at the puckered lips and giggled, and then clapped a hand over his mouth at the realisation. 

The boy opened one of his eyes, "What are you laughing at, shorty?"

"Hey!" Jimin retorted, now it was his turn to cross his arms over his chest. "I'm the one in charge of your wishes!"

Taehyung raised his eyebrows. Jimin made a mental note that those were some very gorgeous looking brows, even if he said so himself.

"Not like you can say no." The boy grinned.

Jimin narrowed his eyes at the cheekiness. How dare he say such a thing to him! The lists of wishes that genies could not grant was not as extensive as all the ones they did have to grant. Jimin was a little hazy when it came to textbook learning, but he was certain he could say no if it involved himself... right? Whatever the case, he was not going to let the human know the true extent of his inability to learn genie laws.

"Of course, I can say no! Whatever made you think I could not?"

The boy crossed his left leg over his right, tilted his head and pressed his tongue to his cheek, his mouth slightly ajar… Jimin tried not to focus on the feelings solidifying in his guts. 

"Does that mean you kissed me the first two times because you wanted to?"

Jimin felt his jaw drop to his chest, the absolute audacity of this mortal! Sure, Jimin felt a warm flush wash over him when he first materialised into the boy's room. And no, it was not out of a lamp, that was a mortal invention to make genies appear controllable. Typical human behaviour if you asked Jimin. Jimin’s world was as vast as the human world, and Jimin was one of the links between the two worlds, with his task of fulfilling human wishes. 

Maybe the boy was a little cute when he smiled up at Jimin who was still hovering over him. But to say he had wanted to kiss him! The blasphemy! Jimin would never want such a thing…

"You're just standing there, or levitating more like, whilst heavy breathing," Taehyung raised both his hands as if in surrender. "Not sure if I'm not understanding some genie language or not."

"Oh, shut up!" Jimin glared at the mortal. "Come here!"

When Jimin floated close enough, he leaned down to kiss Taehyung, wanting the job done as quickly as possible. What after being insulted like that! Only for the human to shake his head. 

'Floating goddesses, what now?' Jimin thought. Their eyes met and Jimin felt more solid in himself than any of his past encounters with humans. This boy was the epitome of bad choices yet Jimin couldn't help but align himself with the boy's hands when he put them out to bring Jimin in towards himself. He had sculpted hands, slender fingers with picture-perfect nails, and they were both currently resting on Jimin's waist, mid-air, pulling Jimin in the direction of his lap. When Jimin was pressed against the boy's thighs, he felt the hands adjust Jimin's position. Jimin blushed as he peeked up to the boy's face and saw him smile when he was happy with where Jimin was sat. 

Surely, Jimin was not meant to be feeling this _solid_ against a human. Was he broken? Oh dear, what if he was changing into a mortal?!

Jimin fidgeted on the boy's lap, his hands had rested on the boy's shoulder, but now he found himself clutching at the fabric of his cotton vest. He didn't want to turn into a mortal. He was a terrible genie, but he would never survive a day as a human. And even though he groaned every day of work, he loved being a genie, it was all he had ever known.

"Are you okay?" The boy was looking down at him, those same beautiful eyebrows furrowed in worry. "You don't have to kiss me if you're uncomfortable about it."

He felt the hands on his waist move, they now rested a little higher, a little less sensual. 

"I already told you, yes, if I don't kiss you, you'll lose your last wish." 

The boy blinked slowly, like a cat, and Jimin felt weightless again. "That's okay, I already kissed the prettiest genie twice. I don't mind losing my last wish if it means a happier Jimin."

“I'm scared," Jimin bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth, he was not meant to say that.

Why was he out here trusting his emotions with a mortal he'd met less than an hour ago? What was wrong with him today?

“Of kissing me? Why? You've done it twice already and god, were they two amazing kisses," Taehyung rubbed at Jimin's back and all Jimin wanted to do was curl up on his chest and forget the world.

"I feel _solid_ when you touch me. I'm a genie, we're not meant to feel like that."

"Come here," Taehyung says, and holds Jimin to his chest.

Jimin wraps his arms around Taehyung's back and rests his cheek against his beating heart, Jimin likes the sound it makes, it's unlike anything he's ever heard. Da-Dum-Da-Dum.

"That's fine, you can just stay here until you have to leave," Taehyung says matter-of-factly. 

Jimin is a little taken aback. Humans are the known monsters of the genie world, brutal and unforgiving if they don't get all their wishes to come true in the way they wanted them to. Although, it is their fault for not wording their wishes correctly. And yet, this boy here was giving up on one of them just because Jimin was feeling a little scared...

Maybe Jimin wouldn't mind becoming a mortal if he could spend his time with this boy here. 

They stayed in silence for a while, Jimin breathing in the strawberry scent of the boy who held him to his chest, took in the way his hands felt on his back, the way his breathing sounded from this angle.

"You know," Taehyung began after a while, his voice as deep as layers of clouds. "As humans, when we feel flustered or like someone, we feel like we're floating and weightless."

Jimin let that sink in. He still dared not speak but felt the boy's heartbeat quicken under his ears.

Taehyung continued: "Perhaps feeling solid is how it affects genies when they like someone."

Jimin buried his face in Taehyung's chest. He had never met a mortal, or genie for that matter, that was this cheeky, outright, and bold. Jimin liked the way this human made him feel, very much. 

So, when Jimin finally shifts himself so that he's facing Taehyung, Taehyung whispers, "not scared anymore, pretty?"

Jimin growls at the interruption, he spots a soft smile on Taehyung's face before Jimin leans in to kiss him. Jimin feels every inch of himself against Kim Taehyung, in a way that makes his head spin a little. He never knew his skin could feel so much all at once and in such intensity. He could feel the softness of the vest, the threads on his trousers, and most of all the smoothness of Taehyung's bare skin against his own.

Jimin was most certainly a broken genie by now. Maybe he was going to be an outcast in his realm. Yet, he couldn’t help but pull Taehyung in every time they split up to gasp for air, drowning in the taste of each other. He liked feeling solid if it was with Taehyung. When Jimin finally withdrew to take in Taehyung's grinning face, he found himself smiling back at him. 

Perchance feeling solid wasn't all too bad.

And then he heard the buzzing in his ear. Ohhhhh noo. _Oh no_. Not now!

"PARK JIMIN! WHY AM I LEARNING OF MY SON'S MARRIAGE THROUGH THE CHURCH BELLS? HOW DARE YOU MARRY A MORTAL AND NOT EVEN BRING HIM HOME TO MEET YOUR MOTHER? YOU ARE TO COME HOME THIS VERY MOMENT YOUNG MAN AND BRING MY SON-IN-LAW TOO!" 

Fuck’s sake. He knew magic had it in for him and this is how it was getting back at him this time. 'Fuck you magic system, I won't follow your rules any better after this,' Jimin thought with a huff.

"Married?" Jimin squeaked out, hoping his mother would not start screaming again.

"We spent thousands of crowns sending you to the best magic school and yet here we are with you being no better off. Yes, you are married. It's rare for a mortal to ask a genie for a kiss as a wish, but all three wishes being the same only happens once in a millennium. It's the sign of an eternal bond, and my dumbass of a son just had to be the one to experience it."

Jimin heard his mother sigh on the other side, but he could hear her smile in it too. She was happy her fool of a son had finally found a match for himself after rejecting every suitor ever.

"Did I hear you say the word 'married' or am I going insane?" Taehyung asked, holding Jimin at arm's length to read his expression better. “Today has been nothing but extraordinary.” 

"I fucked up," Jimin put his head in his hands. "We're married now because all your wishes were the same one of being kissed and I accepted."

"When I woke up this morning, I just wanted a runny egg for breakfast. But now I’ve been kissed three times by the most gorgeous genie AND I'm married now. SWEEEEET."

Jimin lifted his head, he peered at Taehyung's boxy smile and could not believe his eyes. "You're not mad?"

Taehyung cupped Jimin's face in both his hands, "Not in the slightest, _hubby_."

He kissed Jimin's forehead, making the smaller boy sigh in pleasure.

"Want to go visit the genie world with me?"

"I don't think you have any choice but to take me, honey."

Jimin titled his head, a smirk spreading across his face, "I'll show you all the choices I do have when it comes to you."

"Is that a threat? Because I'm slightly turned on by it." Taehyung breathed out, dramatically fanning himself.

"Take it as you will," Jimin said, reaching out to take Taehyung's hand and intertwining the two. 

Jimin was known for his adventures, both in the genie and human world. It was why he struggled to focus at school when he was younger, his mind always daydreaming about the next one that awaited him. So, as Jimin swooped himself and Taehyung into the vortex between the two worlds, the first time of many, as they would spend their lives crossing between the two regularly, he found himself laughing at the wild screams of his lover beside him.

He was excited for this adventure, especially since he would be going on it with his soulmate and husband, Taehyung.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work of mine, i hope you leave a comment!!
> 
> I have other vmin/minjoon fics (canon and soulmate aus) if you want to give them a try!
> 
> This work was created and posted for free, however, if you would like to support me, you can find my ko-fi and commissioning information on my Twitter @vminthough.
> 
> Lots of love, ira


End file.
